


One of Those Days

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gabe's in chronic pain and it sucks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post!Reaper Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Gabriel needs some comfort that Jesse is more than willing to provide-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --Written for the Day 7: Tenderness prompt of the McReyes Spring Break event 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me, at 12:00 am: Can I post this yet?  
> Also Me: Better wait until 1:00 am

    “Ya do realize this is _mine_ , yeah?”

    Gabriel awoke to gentle, incessant tugging at the serape, _Jesse’s_ serape, that he’d stolen for warmth. He had been napping, in the darkness of their shared dorm, sleeping off another one of _those_ days. Those days meaning the days he had a hard time maintaining his form, slipping into a state where he was hardly recognizable as a person anymore, becoming more like a roiling, sentient smoke cloud while his regeneration went into overdrive.

    He ached. He burned. He wanted to _sleep_. 

    So Gabriel only glared up at Jesse, the form of his cowboy haloed in the light pouring in from the hallway. At least Jesse knew better than to turn on the light in the dorm. This… in-between form was entirely too sensitive to everything. Gabriel watched as Jesse blinked in recognition, and the tugging stopped, Jesse’s flesh hand coming to softly stroke the approximate location of Gabriel’s cheek instead, smoke wafting off of Gabe in time with the tender touch.  

    “One of those days, huh?” Jesse murmured softly, watching with concern as a wave of smoke poured off the couch when Gabriel readjusted the serape around himself. It rose back up in serpentine wisps to rejoin the form slumped in pain on the sofa. Jesse wondered briefly if his serape was the only thing holding Gabe together. “Is there anything I can do?”

    Gabriel was silent, and Jesse could feel himself being stared at, even if his lover was doing a pretty good impression of a void at the moment. He was about to leave Gabriel to his own devices until he spoke, voice way more of an ethereal growl than it was normally.

    “You could… hold me.”

    “…Yeah?” Jesse slowly rounded the couch, sitting gently down as not to jostle Gabe, “Won’t it bother you? I know you’re sensitive ta a lot o’ things right now.”

    “I told you before. I like to be warm when I’m… like this.” Jesse felt Gabriel’s eyes on him again. “You’re warm. A walking furnace, some days.”

    Well, Jesse couldn’t argue with that. He opened his arms for Gabriel, “Alright. C’mere then.” 

    Jesse waited patiently while Gabriel collected himself, form slowly shaping into his usual stature, only distorted and flickering slowly like a dying fire. He frowned in sympathy when Gabriel hissed in discomfort as he settled into Jesse’s side, his once natural weight now far too light for comfort. The chronic pain caused by his constant regeneration was worse on these days, which was why Gabriel preferred to let himself disperse into smoke. Jesse knew Gabe had explained why exactly he did so a while ago, but Jesse had since forgotten. 

    “You gonna be okay if I put my arm around ya?” Jesse asked softly, afraid that if he even spoke too loud it would cause Gabe more pain than needed, “Don’ wanna hurt you none, Darlin’.”

    “I asked you to hold me, didn’t I?” Gabriel made a point to nuzzle in closer to Jesse, pulling the serape with him, the strange resonance gone from his voice now that he was sort of solid again. “You’re warm.”

    Jesse only nodded, letting his arm fall around Gabe gently. Gabriel flinched at the initial contact and glared when Jesse made to retract his arm. Slowly they settled better against each other, Jesse finally relaxing when Gabriel was comfortable once more. 

    “Better, Sweetpea?” Jesse asked softly, being careful in his movements to nose aside Gabe’s curls to gently kiss his forehead. He smiled against the place he kissed when Gabriel reached to tug Jesse’s other hand around to hold him entirely. 

    “ _Now_ it’s better.” Gabriel murmured against Jesse’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Thursday after realizing I really should do at least something for the McReyes Spring Break after missing the first McReyes Week. So naturally the prompt that I got an idea for was the very last day and it killed me to have to wait a day to post this, which is why it's currently after 1:00 am here and I'm posting.


End file.
